


Yummy

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 position, ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sendak, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroat, M/M, Omega!Morvok, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Morvok likes the taste of a lot of things. But there’s one thing he loves a lot that only Sendak has.





	Yummy

**Author's Note:**

> Nice fic for fucky-keef, I had fun writing this for her on my tumblr sinfultrails and I hope you guys like it too ^^

It was no lie that Morvok had a big appetite for such a short Galra. 

Showed in his stout, soft figure and how he always was nibbling on something or picking something from his teeth when in meetings or walking with his mate. 

Anyone who saw them was either extremely shocked or mildly surprised to see such a contrasted pair though rarely questioned it for fear of the Sendak’s mighty claw. It was no secret he was very protective of what was his.

Though, even with all the fold hes tasted in all his years, Morvok had a taste for something only Sendak could offer him and did so anytime he wished. 

Like now on the couch of their quarters when he gently tugging his mate’s cock out slowly with just his mouth with a moan. He lightly sucked along th skin of Sendak’s cock as a program was playing on th screen before him.

The smaller Galra moaned softly as he groped along the base gently and pumped him with a groan feeling him getting hard under his hands,

A soft squeak left the commander when he felt Sendak’s hand slip under the band of his pants. Gently he rubbed his fingers over the short commander’s covered slit through his panties.

Sendak hummed as he lightly snapped the panties over Morvok’s slit before giving the folds a little nice rub. 

Morvok moaned as he slurped around the tip, sucking harder the more he moved his head down. He felt it lightly hit the back of his throat as his slowly pushed his hips back into Sendak’s groping and rubbing.

He looked up at his mate with big yellow eyes before moaning when he felt. Nice finger slip inside of slit, slowly circling around to spread the slutty hole a bit. Sendak looked down at him, and a smirk forms on his face.

“If I didn’t know any better…..” he slowly slips in a second finger and spreads him gently, “…I’d say you enjoyed my cock very much, Morvok.”

Morvok moaned when the prosthetic gently presses on his head and makes small circles along the nape of his neck.

“Gods I love how your mouth stretches around me….” Sendak licked his lips as Morvok took more into his throat and sucked harder with a soft grunt.

The larger commander groaned and tilted his head back licking his lips as he stretched the pretty slit and felt the back of Morvok’s throat. Morvok choked slightly before relaxing his throat. He shivered and bucked his hips down with a soft whimper. 

Sendak smirked before he gently lifted his hips up, “Come here….”

Morvok jumped and gagged slightly as he lifted up and then has his legs around Sendak’s neck and now had his legs wrapped around his head as his pants at practically ripped off. He moaned and sucked harder before squealing around the cock when a familiar tongue licks along his slit in firm, long strokes.

“Mmmmm…mmmm….” 

Morvok’s eyes rolls back, as he breathed through his nose when Sendak started to slowly fuck his mouth, feeling his real arm wrap around him and gropes over his soft chubby sides with a possessive growl.

He slurped harder at the yummy taste of precum that drips over his tongue as he arched into another wonderful swipe of that wonderful tongue.

Stars he loved this.


End file.
